


Stay Dolly

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fear, Femslash, Restraints, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Restraints"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Dolly

  
Dawn woke in darkness.

She was woozy, thoughts slowed in a drugged haze. She tried to move. Her arms and legs were bound with rope to the chair she was on.

"Hello?" Dawn slurred. "Hello? Anyone there?"

She heard nothing. No sound of anyone else or any sounds that might indicate where she was. She was suddenly afraid, realizing she was alone in the darkness unable to move. She tried to struggle free from her bonds, but they instead tightened.

"Stay dolly, it's nearly playtime."

The voice, feminine and English, seemed to come from all around in the dark. "Who's there?!"

"Yes, yes, more panic, fear makes the blood taste like candy."

Dawn's blood felt like ice in her veins. In terror she kept futilely trying to get free. "Help! Help! Help me!"

"Sshhhh dolly."

There was a click behind Dawn and suddenly there was light. Dawn winced and shut her eyes against the bright. She screamed at the hands that grabbed her from behind.

"Playtime, oh such fun we'll have," Drusilla whispered into Dawn's ear. Her hand reached down the front of Dawn's top to pinch her nipple with her nails, hard enough to draw blood.

"No, no, please no," Dawn sobbed.

With her other hand Dru forced Dawn's head to the side, exposing her neck. Drusilla licked the pulse-point. Dawn screamed again. Dru, still groping Dawn's breast, sank her fangs into her neck and started to drink.

The restraints and Drusilla's firm hold meant there was no escape.


End file.
